


Even When I Lose, I'm Winning

by justlikeyouonlyprettier



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouonlyprettier/pseuds/justlikeyouonlyprettier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl and Charlie deal with the aftermath of his and Sharna's elimination from Dancing with the Stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! This is my first Meryl/Charlie fic, so I hope you guys like it! It's a two-shot. I've read A LOT of great Merlie fics on here and I hope I can do the fandom justice :)
> 
> Tanith does not exist in this story. Neither does Fedor or anyone else who would sink the Merlie ship (except maybe Maks), but I promise this doesn't even have a hint of Maksyl in it!
> 
> Real people, fictional events with a few real elements.
> 
> Happy reading!

"On this ninth week of competition, the couple with the lowest combined total of judges' scores and viewer votes and therefore leaving right now is........ Charlie and Sharna."

Meryl's heart sank to her feet at Tom Bergeron's words. She walked over to Charlie and gave him the tightest and longest hug ever, she didn't think she could ever let go.

"I'm sorry." she whispered

"It's okay, I love you." he whispered

They broke their embrace so he could give his post-elimination interview.

Maks let her cry into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. It took her a few minutes to stop crying.

Her eyes lit up when Charlie announced her was now on "Team Meryl" (not that she expected him to say anything different, despite the bromance he had formed with James). She smiled for the first time since this stupid elimination had started.

 

After the show ended, Meryl and Charlie stayed in the ballroom, while the rest of the cast went to walk the press line. They would join them in a few minutes. But they wanted (no, they needed), a few minutes to themselves. To forget the world and just be Meryl and Charlie.

Charlie spun her around the dance floor.

"Go win this thing for me, okay?" he said

"For  _us_." she corrected

He smiled.

"Go win this thing for us, okay?" he said

"I'll do my best." she said

"I love you Mer." he said

"I love you too Char." she said

"Forever." he said

"And always." she said

He kissed her on the lips.

They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They looked up to see Maks and Sharna.

"Sorry to interrupt the love fest, but you two are needed on the press line." Maks said

Meryl groaned.

"We stalled as long as we possibly could." Sharna said, flashing them a reassuring smile

"It's okay, thanks for your help."Charlie said

"Yes, thanks guys. It means a lot to us." Meryl said

Maks smiled.

"Our pleasure." he said

Charlie took Meryl's hand as the two of them made their way to the press line.

"Ah, young love." Maks said

Sharna laughed.

"They're so cute." she said

The two dancers followed their partners to the press line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meryl and Charlie deal with the aftermath of his and Sharna's elimination from Dancing with the Stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! I'm back with part two. I really appreciate the comments and kudos! It means so much that you guys are enjoying the story :) I hope you enjoy this last part as well. 
> 
> No Tanith, no Fedor, and no sinking of the Merlie ship! :)
> 
> This is a work of fiction and not a reflection of the real lives and relationships of the people involved. A few of the events mentioned actually happened though.
> 
> Happy reading!

Charlie and Meryl sat side by side at the airport, holding hands. His flight to New York with Sharna would be leaving in an hour and a half. They had to be on  _Good Morning America_ as part of the post-elimination press for  _Dancing with the Stars_. 

"I don't want you to go." she said

He laughed.

"Mer, I'll only be gone a day." he said

Realizing how ridiculous she sounded, Meryl laughed too.

"I know, but still." she said

"When I get back on Wednesday, we can start rehearsing our dance for the finale." he said

She looked at him, confused.

"What dance are you talking about? The group one?" she asked

"Well, I was gonna surprise you when I got back....but you know I'm not very good with surprises. You and I are dancing together as part of Tuesday's finale." he said

Her eyes lit up and she could barely contain her excitement.

"No way!" she exclaimed

He smiled.

"Yes way." he said

"Oh my goodness! Charlie this is gonna be so much fun! What's the dance? What's the song?" she asked

He loved how excited she was.

"I think contemporary, Sharna's gonna choreograph it. She mentioned something about incorporating some of our gold medal winning moves in there. The producers chose the song, it's I Won't Give Up." he said

"The one by Jason Mraz?" she asked

"That's the one." he replied

"That's  **our** song." she said

"I thought our song was All of Me." he said

"No, that's  **my** song with her." Maks interjected

Charlie laughed.

"Keep dreaming Chmerkovskiy." he said

Maks laughed.

"Worth a shot." he said

"Well technically, our song is Bless the Broken Road. But  who says we can't have more than one?" Meryl said

"I like all those songs." Charlie said

"You better." she said

He laughed

A voice came over the intercom.

_Flight 311 to New York will be boarding in ten minutes_.

"That's us." Sharna said

She gave Maks a hug.

Charlie and Meryl prepared to say their goodbyes.

"Don't have too much fun in New York without me." she said

"Wouldn't dream of it, baby." he said

He kissed her of the lips.

"Hey Maks, try to leave that awkward face touching, almost kissing stuff you two like to do out of this week's choreography, okay?" Charlie said

Meryl and Sharna hugged.

Maks laughed.

"I'll do my best." he said, giving Charlie a high five

Meryl and Charlie hugged one last time.

"Let's get married when this is all over." he whsipered

A huge grin appeared on Meryl's face, which caught Maks' attention.

"Okay." she said

They broke their embrace.

"Ready to go partner?" Sharna asked

"As ready as I'm gonna be." Charlie replied

She laughed.

"Be safe guys!" Meryl called out as Charlie and Sharna made their way to the terminal

Meryl and Maks made their way out to the parking deck.

"Wanna go dance?" he asked

"Absolutely! We have a mirror ball to win." she replied

"That's my girl...I mean  _Charlie's_ girl." he said

She smiled.

"Charlie's girl, I like the sound of that." she said

"So, what were you two talking about earlier?" he asked

"Wouldn't you like to know...." she replied, teasingly

They got into Maks' car and headed to the dance studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few other stories in the works that I will be posting soon. I've been very inspired lately. I hope you guys will read those too :)


End file.
